Often, during manufacturing and testing of integrated chips manual efforts are required to encounter challenges of meeting certain constraints, for example timing requirements. Existing techniques employ low cost testers to test the timing requirements of the integrated chips. However, while sending input signals to a device under test (DUT) the input signals can be misaligned with respect to each other. The misalignment of the input signals can be due to interface uncertainties. Further, board parasitics and package parasitics can also cause additional interface uncertainties. Such interface uncertainties need to be considered while designing which in turn makes designing a time consuming, complex, and cumbersome process.
In an existing technique, the interface uncertainties can be minimized by adding a finite delay to each input signal of the input signals. However, calculation of the finite delay can be inaccurate due to manual intervention. Further, manual efforts involved in calculation of the finite delay increases with increase in number of the input signals leading to time inefficiency and increased inaccuracy.